behind blue eyes
by gaara'sbloodygirl
Summary: sasuxgaa. gaara is a sad 16 yearold with an abusive father who treats him like crap. but he soon finds out that not everything in life sucks!
1. shy glances and bearly getting by

Behind blue eyes

Okay this is my first thing on here ever so please be nice if you give me flames im going to hunt you down and slit your throat but I do except constructive criticism.

Warnings: this is a yaoi fic which means boyxboy so if you don't like it push that little back button up there. Oh yeah and in like a chapter theirs is going to be a lemon in every one almost except the first 2 I think!!

Summery: Au fic!! Gaara is a lonely 16 year old living with his family then he meets someone special and things start to happen!! Gaara is uke sasuke is seme and so isn't naruto!

I don't own naruto if I did you would no because there would be lots of hot make out sessions between the male characters!! So don't sue me I own nothing but a penny so if you sue me that's what you'll get a penny and a stalker!!

Let the story begin!!...

I got up out of my bed with a sigh, and got ready for school. When I walked down the stairs I giggled. (You read right I gaara did giggle) quiet loudly might I add at the sight before me. Tamari was asleep on the floor sucking her thumb. She got up and looked around finally noticing laughing my ass off and gave me a confused look. At that I burst out laughing. "HAHAHA you have drool all over you oni-chan!!" I said happily. She wiped off her mouth embarrassed and said "oh, hehehe uhh gaara do you need a ride to school dad already left!" she said straightening out her clothes. "No since it's my first I'm going to get a better view of konoha!" I said and started off in a random direction. "Wait a minuet!!" I said and ran back into the house. I opened the door and saw a smirking tamari. "Forget something gaara?" she said. "Ummm ya… how do you get there because I have no idea?" I said. "Come on you dork I'll take you. I have to take kankuro anyway!" She said playfully ruffling my hair.

I smiled and went to wake up kankuro. "Hmm ya I'll be their in a minuet" he said and pulled the covers over his head. I sighed. "KANKURO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP NOW!!!!" I shouted by his ear."AHHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed and fell out of bed. He sat up and looked at me stupidly. "Come on kankuro its time to get to school." I said grabbing his foot at a pathetic attempt to drag him down the steps. "Okay okay." He said swatting me away like a fly. I walked down stairs and sat on the couch. And finally the panic set in.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" I screamed and tamari came running into the room with a spoon slashing it around like a sword saying." Gaara are you okay is something wrong is someone trying to hurt you??" she said still slashing the spoon. Then she accidentally smacked kankuro in the face with it. "Tamari I'm worried I mean what if everybody hates me like at my last school?" I said worrying. "Well then its time to put plan k.y.a.g.b into action." She said smiling softly.

k.y.a.g.b what the hell does that mean??

"k.y.a.g.b?" I said in a questioning tone. "Yeah k.y.a.g.b kiss your ass good bye!!" she said smiling playfully. I smiled and laughed with her, she always knows how to make me feel better.

in the car

"Come on gaara don't worry about it being your first day here I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends and meet a lot of hot guys here." She said smiling then giggling like a fan girl. I blushed and put my head against the window and sighed when I felt the cool air touch my face. "We are here have a good day and try to make friends you two." She and drove off to her job leaving me and kankuro standing on the side walk like lost puppies. "Hey are you two okay?" said a voice behind us. I turned around and was staring at either a girl with a really flat chest or the most grisliest guy ever. "Hi, im haku and a guy if your wondering!!!" he said smiling.

Oh my I didn't think any one could speak in 3 exclamation marks!

The next thing I know I was thrown to the ground by a body slamming into mine. Said body got off of me and I just kind of laid there in a daze. "Wow gaara I'm so happy you finally come to visit me and actually stay!!" said a voice.

Oh mo that can't be……NARUTO!!

I jumped up and flung my arms around him with a girly squeal. "naruto!!!!!!!" I hugged him tight which seemed to surprise him. " wow gaara your a lot then what you used to be like when I met you in suna!!" he said hugging me back, I smiled and let go of him and around and slammed right into to somebody. I look up and saw a shadow of what looked like a cockatoo. "Cockatoo??" I said out loud and in response I heard naruto and kankuro laughing. "HAHAHAHA…CACKATOO...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA SAUKE-TEME YOU'RE A EMO COCKATOO!!" naruto said laughing so hard he was crying. I looked closer and gasped.

Holy fucking shit!! Damn is he hot!

He is so unbelievably perfect!!

He reached out a hand and helped me up. I blushed almost as red as my hair. "Be careful there kid wouldn't want anything to happen to you." He said smiling. I blushed even darker and murmured a thank you and hurried to my homeroom class.

"Umm hi!" I said quietly. Everyone looked at me blankly except for naruto who was waving his arms around wildly. "gaara, over here sit by me!!" he said. I nodded my head and smiled little but didn't get too far because the teacher stopped me. "Tell us a little about your self!" "Umm my name is umm it's umm."

Oh shit I forgot my name!!

"Gaara!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by naruto who stared at me a minuet. "Oh umm yay my name is gaara and ummmmmmmmm I just moved here from suna and that's about it" I said and blushing and sat quickly down beside naruto. I looked around me and sighed in relief that no one was looking at me. "Hey gaara want to hang out after school?" naruto whispered softly to me. "Sure!" I said

Anything to stay away from HIM!

I shivered slightly. "Mr. Sabaku are you cold?" asked Mr. Hatake.  
Huh, no not at all!" I said blushing. The rest of the class was uneventful. Naruto just kept throwing paper at me. After class I went into the hallway and bumped into and fell on top of someone……again. I looked down and blushed really red.

Oh man I fell on him again im sorry sasuke!!

"umm gaara are you going to get off of him anytime soon??" I heard naruto say. I blushed and l sat up and got off of him. "Sorry sasuke!" I squeaked and turned to run but was stopped by someone tugging on my arm. I turned around to see sasuke smirking." you know gaara we have to stop meeting like this" he said. I cold feel his hot breath on my neck as he spoke. "People are going to get suspicious, no?" he said tightening his grip. My heart was so much I was afraid it would burst from my chest. He let go of my arm and walked away and right as turned the he stopped and looked at me. "You know we should hang out sometime." He winked and disappeared around the corner. "Ooooo gaara!! Was sasuke uchiha the hottest senior in high school just talking to you a junior?" I jumped at the voice. "Holy shit kankuro you scared the crap out of me!!" I said catching my breath... "Alright. Hey have you had a good day so far gaara?" he asked."Ehh it was an okay day so far." I said blushing then walked into my next class and sat down beside a girl with short brown hair and white eyes. "h-hi I'm h-hinata!" she said softly holding out her hand. I reached out and shook it. "I'm gaara!" I said smiling. "I know my cousin neji is in charge of all the new people!" she said quietly. The teacher walked in and we started class. At lunch I looked around trying to find naruto but instead found sasuke waving me over.

Oh my gosh what does he want??

I looked around again to see if I could find naruto again then sighed. I walked over to sasuke trying hard not to trip and make a fool of myself. "Umm hi!" I said softly. He smirked and said "come on gaara I won't bite……unless you want me to!!" he said with his smirk never leaving his face. I felt my face burn brightly. He noticed my blush and patted the seat beside him .I slowly sat down and noticed that it was just me and him at the big table... as I looked around the table sasuke continued to talk to me while he ate. Then naruto came over and sat down. "Hey gaara why are you sitting with sasuke-teme?" He said. "Uhh i...i was." You weren't here yet so I called him over to sit with me." Sasuke said finishing for me. "well I don't trust you so we are all going to sit here!" naruto said protectively. I looked at sasuke and he looked ready to rip narutos head off. Then hinata and 12 other people came and sat down with us.

"SASUKE WHY ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH THESE LOSERS???" said a shrill voice. I looked behind me to see a girl with long brown hair and hate in her eyes. "Kin??" I shouted. This seemed to startle everyone because I even felt sasuke jump. "Fag boy, what're you doing here?" she yelled. "Kin shut up god do you have to so fucking loud?" sasuke yelled... "Sasuke I repeat why are you hanging out with these freaks?" she said pointing at me." Gaara is my friend and his friends are my friends so I suggest you back off bitch got it!" he roared. I blushed at sasuke standing up for me. She stared at him in disbelief then stormed back off to her preppy table. "Thank you," I whispered to him.

OH MY GOD he stood up for me.

Inner gaara: does a little dance yahoo.

But since im so sophisticated I sufficed with a quiet "wooh!" Everyone turned and looked at me weirdly. I blushed darkly and looked away. After that we all just hung out together talking and laughing about random things. When school was over naruto came up to me and said. "Uhh sorry gaara I sorta forgot but I already had plans for today so how bout another time?" he said smiling sadly. "It's okay naruto!" I said smiling at him. He turned and left and kankuro came up behind me smiling. "Ready to get home?" he said. I laughed dryly and said. "Yep I can't wait!!" (Note the sarcasm)

We walked down the road to our house and I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw my dads truck in the drive way. "Its okay gaara I won't let him hurt you okay I'll walk in front of you and we will walk straight to your room okay?" he said. I nodded my head slowly and began walking behind him. We were almost to my room when someone grabbed the back of my shirt and flung me into the wall. "gaara!!" I heard kankuro shout. I opened my eyes and saw kankuro he looked scared. " gaara I didn't get to see you off this morning so now I'm going make it hurt even worse." My father hissed by my ear. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I shivered knowing what was to come. "Please dad doesn't!!" I cried out. I saw his foot lift up and watched as it descended slowly onto my chest. He kicked me over and over again. I cried out at each kick and my father just laughed. Then he lifted his foot up again and brought it down on my head extremely hard then everything went black!

Ohmygodthestoryisdoneonthischapter!!

Hi!! I hoped you like it! It was my first one so please review and ill put another one up!!


	2. Realizations and angry phone calls

Behind blue eyes

Warnings: hot boyxboy love if you don't like it go fuck a tree!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all. I don't even own the clothes I'm wearing right now. Oh and I don't own as I lay dying! Isn't it obvious that I'm like poor!!

Okay this is number two hope you all like it!! Thanks to the 5 people who reviewed me I'm glad you liked it!!

Oh and in case you didn't know when I do this that's his inner demon and when there are big spaces then small sentences that's Gaara thinking!

Ohmygodthestoryisstartingshutup!!

I woke up and saw tamari's and kankuro's face streaked with tears. "Gaara, you're okay thank god!" tamari yelled and flung her arms me. "owww!!!" I yelled out. "Ok Gaara I'm so sorry." she said backing away slowly. "Tamari what happened I blacked out when he kicked my head?" I asked. "Oohh Gaara it was horrible I opened the door and heard dad yelling at you and saw kankuro trying to get him off of you and he slapped him in the face!! When you blacked out dad pulled out his blade and well…… look for yourself." she said holding up a mirror for me to look into.

I gasped and touched my forehead softly. On my head was the kanji AI carved into my skin. "Oh Gaara I'm so sorry I tried to get him to stop but when I tried he sliced my arm! I'm sorry but he did stop though and left." She said starting to cry. "Tamari your old enough to move out now so you should so father won't hit you anymore and Kankuro will be able to in about a month!" I said looking down." Gaara the only reason I stay here is because I love you and want to protect you!!" she said hugging me. "I….i…I" I couldn't finish my sentence because I as to busy fighting back tears. "I know what you're trying to say. I know you have a hard time saying it, but I love you to!" she said still hugging me. Kankuro just smiled at me happily.

"What time is it?" I asked getting off of the couch. "About 4:00 am." Kankuro said. "What!" I yelled and looked at them wide eyed. I took in there appearance. Tamari looked tired and her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her shirt sleeve was covered in blood, kankuros face was swollen on one side and he looked like hell. "You guys should lie down for a little while I'll wake you when its time to go to school okay!" I said smiling at them. "Thanks Gaara." They mumbled and walked off to lie on the couch. I looked at them all curled up on the couch and smiled when I heard Kankuro snoring. I walked into the bathroom and lifted up my shirt to see the damage my father left. There were huge bruises the size of basketballs forming on my stomach and there were scratches everywhere on me. Then I paid attention to my face that was half covered in blood. I got in the shower and winced when the hot water over my head. When I got out I went over into my room and got dressed.

First I put on my VERY IMPORTANT care bare boxers then pulled on some girl pants and pull4ed on a shirt that had the band name as I lay dying on it then I pulled on a black tight fitting jacket over it. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of j ad woke tamari and kankuro up so she could take us to school. As soon as I stepped out of the car a body smashed into mine and I let out a scream. (I mean come on you would to if you had bruises all over your body then some one smashed into you and pressed against all of them!) I pushed Naruto off of me and glared at him angrily. "soo uhh hey what happened to your head it looks like it hurts are you okay how did it happen????" Naruto yelled firing questions off in my face.

come on kid think of something!!

I am shut up…uhhhh oh I got it!

"Umm I ran into a sharp stamp and then it imprinted this on my forehead!!" I yelled.

your soooooooo intelligent kid!

I know I am!

"Ohh okay well as long your okay!" Naruto said and ran off to his first class. I walked of to mine and waited patiently for lunch. At lunch I sat down and waited for everyone to come into the lunch room. "Hey Gaara, what a cute boy like you doing sitting alone?" said a voice. I blushed and turned around to see sauce. "Hey Sasuke!" I said blushing darkly. He sat down beside me then seemed to be very confused. "Gaara, what happened to your head are you okay?" he asked grabbing my hand lightly. "Mmmhmm im fine Sasuke no need to worry." I said smiling at him. "Okay but tell me if it hurts you okay." He said smiling.

After a few minutes the others all showed up and we ate lunch. "Hey Gaara want to come over to my house later after school?" Sasuke asked. I blushed and nodded my head slightly. He smirked and nodded his head as a sign of hey that's good!

After school I walked outside and saw Sasuke waiting for me. When I walked up to meet him he smiled and told me to follow him. When we got off school property he grabbed my hand with a slight blush across his cheeks. I blushed much more then he did and he smiled at me and led me down the street and to his house. I noticed we were walking into the richer part of town and gasped when Sasuke stopped at a huge house that was beautiful. "Oh wow Sasuke it's so big!!" I yelled out. He smiled and led me inside the house.

"Yep and it's just me and my brother Itachi and sometimes he brings his boyfriend Kakashi hotcake over!" he said. "Wait my science teacher Mr.Hatake?" I said in disbelief. "Yep he and Itachi are dating, it gets pretty loud sometimes. He said blushing. I looked around the room and my mouth hung open. "Holy shit!" was all that I said. Sasuke smiled and led me to his bedroom. I walked into his room and looked around.

He had a huge bed that was dark blue and lighter blue carpet and his walls were dark blue to with posters everywhere. He had a huge T.V with a Play station 3 and almost every game ever made. He had an awesome stereo system with an entire wall of cd's. "Oh wow Sasuke your room is so-." I was interrupted by sasuke's lips crashing down onto mine. I felt his tounge lick my bottom lip begging for entrance so I opened my mouth and let him in. his hand's up my shirt.

I winced when his hand ran over a big bruise on my chest. He seemed to notice and pulled away. "Gaara what's wrong are you okay?" he asked and looked at me confused. "Oh I just ….um nothing!" I said smiling trying to distract him from me. He backed up further from me and looked at me. "Show me." He ordered. I sighed and lifted up my shirt and he gasped. "gaara how could this happen who did this to you?" he said softly. He traced his fingertips over the bruises. "I got beat up in Suna before I left that's were there from." I said smiling sadly.

Well at least I'm not lying to him.

He pulled me close to him and held me there. I sighed finding happiness and content in his warm embrace. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the temporary warmth. When he let go of me he smiled and led me into hid living room were we played video games were he completely beat my ass at them.

After a little while the door opened up and sasuke yelled out. "Itachi, we are in here playing video games call us when dinner's ready." Then a man that looked similar to sasuke came into the room and smiled at me. Helooked about 24 and had purplish looking hair and had to scars on each side of his face.

"Well hello there you're certainly new! I haven't seen you around here before! Sasuke who is this little cutie?" he said looking at me. "His name is gaara and you're going to be seeing a lot more off him now! Oh and can he stay over tonight?" sasuke said. "Its okay with me as long as his parents are okay with it!' itachi said and walked off into the kitchen and came back in with a phone and handed it to me. Then he ran back into the kitchen after his brother. I dialed the Number and a slurred voice answered the phone.

"Hello." He yelled angrily. "Umm hey dad it's me gaara and I wa-." "Gaara were the fuck are you, you little shit?" he yelled interrupting me. I was thankful Sasuke was in the kitchen because I had to hold the phone away from my head he was so loud. "Umm I'm at a friend's house and I was wondering if I could stay the night?" I said hopefully. "pft whatever I was going to lock you out anyway. I don't care as long as you come home tomorrow cuz then, then I'm going to kick your ass." He said meanly in to the phone. I gulped and mumbled goodbye and hung up the phone. I sat there for a minute until the fact that I got to stay sunk in when it did I jumped up and dashed for the kitchen when…"

Itachi's p.o.v 

I walked into the kitchen and sasuke came in behind me. "soo what do you think of him Itachi?" he asked. I smiled at him and said "the boy is beautiful sasuke." He smiled and then it turned to a frown, "hey itachi you know he has bruises all over his stomach he says he got beat up in suna!" he said with a worried look on his face. "really well he won't get beaten up any more will he!" I said putting a reassuring hand on my brother's shoulder. "So what else do you think of him?" he said smiling. As I was about to answer there was a loud boom and I look over to see gaara sprawled out on the floor. "Not to graceful is he?" I said trying not to laugh at the boy on the floor.

I stood up blushing badly and dusted myself off, and then I remembered why I came inhere in the first place and smiled and ran to sasuke and threw my arms around his neck. "sasuke my dad said I could stay over tonight!!" I yelled happily. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. "Well hello gaara I didn't know you were dating sasuke." Said a happy voice. I turned around and saw Mr. Hatake standing there with Itachi. "Hey kakashi!" sasuke said with a wave to him and pulled me down the hall way and into his room.

Thestoryisdoneonthischaptertonow

Hi peeps I hope you liked it took me for ever to type this so you better like it!! Reviews are greatly appreciated!! Flames will be tracked down and I'll severly injure you!! I can take constructive criticism if you think I need to work on it!!


	3. Rising panic

Hey everybody sorry I didn't write in like 6 months but I have been really busy. Lots of things have happened since I last updated that's why I have been so busy! I'm sorry so here is the next chapter!!!

Warning: this is boyxboy love if you don't like don't read it retard! There is a lemon in here!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto in any shape size or form! I sure wish I did though!

Oh and I would like to thank all the people who reviewed the story you make me very happy!! and thanks for the advice!

Ohmygodthestoryisstarting!!

Sasuke's pov 

I pushed gaara down the hall and into my room where I pressed him up against the wall and pushed my lips against his softly. I placed my hands on his waist and drug my lip against his bottom lip. I just couldn't wait to taste him again he was like a drug.

He opened his moth with a soft moan that sent me crazy. I dove my tongue into the moist cavern of his mouth getting the taste that is gaara. My hands slipped from his waist and they traveled slowly up his shirt and played with his nipples a bit.

"s-sasuke ngh s-stop." He breathed out and pushed against my chest softly.

Disappointment flooded through my body as I looked at the blushing boys face. I backed off and he moved away from the wall.

"i-i'm sorry sasuke I'm just not really ready I'm sorry." He said looking down and I watched as a lone tear made its way down his face.

"gaara it's okay. I'm not going to force you into doing anything you don't want to." I said smiling.

A look of relief flashed over his face as he gave me a soft hug. "thanks for understanding sasuke!"

He yawned cutely and it took every ounce of self control in my body not to pounce the boy before me.

"are you tired? We can go to sleep now if you want to." I said motioning towards the bed.

"mmhmm." He said nodding his head slowly.

I lead him to bed and he laid down and he closed his eyes. I laid down next him and pulled the blankets over us and drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke's dream!

I stirred as I felt something warm on my back and turned over to see a completely naked gaara lying right beside me.

"g- gaara what are you doing!" I stuttered out staring at his body in amazement.

"I'm so sorry sasuke that I didn't let you fuck me before but you can fuck me now!" he said a look of lust crossed his features as he scooted closer to me.

My eyes widened at this movement and I backed up a little.

"are you sure your ready for this gaara?" I asked him just to make sure.

"yes sasuke I'm sure!" he said smiling happily.

I moved closer and kissed his lips softly which turned to be a more passionate one and I slipped my hands around his small waist.

A low moan came from him and I wanted him to make more of those beautiful so I leaned down and sucked and nipped at his neck some earning more noises coming from him.

I moved from his neck and traveled down his body enjoying the delicious moans and occasional mewl from gaara as I did so.

I kept going down till I came down to his small hips. I gently licked the tip and teased him a bit before completely too k him in my mouth.

Louder moans escaped his mouth and he gripped the bed tighter. my head bobbed up and down and gaara's hips bucked slightly up into my mouth. I went faster and his moans got louder ill finally he released into my mouth

I sat up and went back to his face were I kissed him softly.

"alright sasuke, I'm ready." Gaara said a look of fear dancing across his features.

"okay gaara just hand me the lube over there." I said pointing to the bottle on the night stand by the bed.

I squeezed some out of the bottle and then rubbed it all over my hardening member.

Oh god I can't wait!! I thought as I looked at his lean small body. He just looks so fuckable!! I thought

I spread his legs slightly apart and sat between them and readied him for it. When I was done I positioned myself and gently slipped in careful trying not to make it to painful.

"nngh ahh." Gaara said squinting his eyes up In pain.

"it's okay gaara it will only hurt for a minute." I said kissing his shoulder to calm him down. "just relax" I said smiling trying very hard not to go crazy and fuck the hell out of him.

"okay sasuke I'm ready move." He said and rocked his hips slightly.

I nodded my head and pushed in all the way and groaned at the pleasurable feeling.

Gaara nodded once again and I started to thrust in and out slowly trying to fined that spot. After a few minutes gaara moaned loudly and panted out a faster.

I complied and started to thrust in faster and faster into him and his moans got louder and louder till he was crying out my name again and again.

Then I felt his muscles clench around me and heard him cry out in pleasure again as he comed on both of our chests. the intense feeling of pleasure over whelmed me and I also comed inside of gaara.

I pulled out of him and pulled him close to me.

end Sasuke's dream and the lemon!

gaara's p.o.v

I felt something arm and wet slide down my leg and saw sasuke get and mumble oh shit.

"what's wrong?" I said trying not to laugh at the irritated look on his face.

"nothing nothing at all." He replied with a sigh.

"hey can you get off the bed real quick?" he said tiredly to me. I nodded and hopped off the bed and watched as he pulled all the blankets off and put on fresh ones.

"just go back to sleep Kay." Sasuke said and curled back up in the blankets. I nodded even though he couldn't see it and laid down in the bed next to him and drifted off to sleep.

itachi's p.o.v

I heard whimpering and soft crying coming from Sasuke's room so I got up and went to check it out.

When I got to Sasuke's door peeked in and saw gaara thrashing about on the bed with tears streaming down his face. I walked in and gently nudged sasuke awake.

"sasuke wake up something is wrong with gaara!" I whispered loudly and shook him more roughly.

"what?" he said and sat up and looked over to gaara. Who had stopped thrashing but was still crying.

Sasuke scooped gaara up into his arms and stroked his face comfortingly. "gaara it's okay." He repeated that over and over. I turned and left to go back to my room to give them some privacy.

Sasuke's p.o.v

As gaara cried I felt my heart break as I looked at his face it looked so pained.

His eyes snapped open and I was surprised by the amount of fear that was in them.

"sasuke!! Please don't let him get me please!!" he yelled and flung himself into me as his chest shook from the sobs. "no leave me alone! Sasuke please don't let them get me!" he cried harder and griped my shirt tighter.

"shhhh it's okay gaara nothing is going to happen to you, not while I'm with you I promise." I said and stroked his back comfortingly till he calmed down and dozed of to sleep.

next morning

I woke up and saw gaara nestled up beside me sleeping soundly. I smiled and got up to go make breakfast.

I heard soft footfalls and smiled when gaara came down and stretched with a yawn.

"good morning sasuke!" gaara said cheerfully.

"good morning gaara!" I replied and set a plate in front of him with a smile.

"looks good thanks!" he said smiling and dove into the meal like he hadn't eaten before.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"well good morning you two!" said a cheery voice. I turned around and came face to face with kakashi.

"oh good morning kakashi!" gaara and I both replied.

Then itachi walked and waved to everybody and sat down next to kakashi. "so in your little relation ship who's top and who's bottom hmmm???" itachi said raising an eyebrow as amusement danced in his eyes.

I looked at gaara and his face was redder then his hair and he was just sputtering words out.

"itachi don't ask them questions like that poor gaara looks like he's about to faint. And besides I'm sure sasuke is the seme in their relationship just like you!" kakashi said grinning.

I nodded and smiled at gaara who was still red. I grabbed and gave him some clothes to put on and waited for him to get dressed.

When he walked out I grabbed his hand and he blushed darkly. I smirked and looked at his beautiful face.

We spent the rest of the day walking around and sat in the park making out for awhile. Then when it started getting dark gaara said he needed to get home.

I walked him to his door and dropped him off with a small kiss and left.

gaara p.o.v

I walked into the dark house and was slammed up against the door. "hey you little faggot who was that is that your boyfriend??" my father yelled spit hitting my face.

"d-d-dad i-i i-it w-w-was j-just a f-f-friend." I said and shivered in fear.

Where are Temari and Kankuro?? I thought.

"your brother and sister are out for the weekend I told them you were staying the whole weekend so there's no one here to save you this time bitch!" he shouted and slammed me to the floor.

Sasuke's p.o.v

I was walking past the court house when I saw Temari and Kankuro walk out of it. I smiled and waved to them. They looked at me and gave me a questioning look.

They walked over and stopped in front of me." where's gaara at isn't he spending the weekend with you?" temari said, I could here the panic in her voice but I didn't understand it.

"uh I just dropped him off at his house. Why what's wrong?" I asked confused as to what the problem was.

"Oh no gaara!!" Temari yelled and ran off in the direction of gaara's house

Ohnothestoryisovertoday!!

Hi i hoped you liked it even though it's kind of short and um sorry if the lemon sucks it's the first one I've ever written. So uh pleas review!!


	4. Is there anybody out there? hello hello

Disclaimer:

ME; hmm I own naruto!!!!! smacked** by a flying stapler **

**Mesha: ** sighs and shakes her head she does not own naruto! **Glares at me**

ME: **sits up dizzily** y-yes I doo!! **Falls on the ground passed out**

Mesha: **nudges me with her foot** no she doesn't.

Warnings: there is yaoi!! You don't like it!! I don't care then don't read this!!

Oh I am so sorry it took me so long to update!! I was sucked into the void known as myspace!! Sorry!! I will try to get then out faster!!

Oh thank you for all the reviews!!!

Now on with the story!! Awaaaaaaaaay!!!!

Sasuke's p.o.v 

I watched as Temari and Kankuro turned to each other with fear in there eyes and took off running towards there house.

"Gaara!! Oh no!!!" Temari said in a panicked voice as she raced faster to her home.

I could not understand why they seemed so panicked so I followed after them at a slow jog. "What's going on??" I murmured as we came closer to their house.

Gaara's p.o.v 

Another blow was struck to my body and I gave in and screamed out in pain which only caused my father to hit me harder. "You whore!! I bet you let that boy fuck you didn't you! I bet screamed his name as you comed!!!"

I watched as a bulge started to form in his pants and my eyes widened in fear. "n-no!! I screamed as I felt my father pick me up and place me on the floor stomach down. Then I felt my pants being ripped off and heard the sound of a belt buckle being undone.

"hehe I am going to fuck you like the whore you are!!" he growled and shoved himself into me completely.

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!" I screamed as he continued to thrust in and out of me. The pain was excruciating it felt like I was being ripped in two. I heard my father laugh above and felt the tears I had been trying to hold back come flooding out as he shoved himself deeper and deeper into me moaning with each thrust.

I laid there and sobbed on the floor till I felt I had no tears left. "D-dad p-please s-s-stop!" I cried as I felt him thrust a few more times before releasing into me.

He then harshly pulled out and kicked me in my side. '"GET YOUR ASS CLEANED UP!! NOW!!" then he walked to his chair and sat down watching me dress.

"Come here!" he growled. I could hear the anger in his voice as I limped over to him.

"y-yes?" I said hoping he was finished with me.

He glared at me and stood up towering over me the reached out and back handed me into the wall. Blood spurted from my mouth as I slammed against the wall. "naagh!!" I watched as my father walked over to me and brought out his favorite object. The metal bat.

I felt the bile rise in my throat as I imagined what exactly he was going to do. I watched the sadistic smile spread over his face and saw as he lifted up the bat and brought it down on my body with a sickening crack. He slammed me again and again until everything started to go dark.

"I-I'm sorry sasuke." I whispered as a tear made its way down my face as I was engulfed into the darkness.

Sasuke's p.o.v 

We made it there house and Temari and Kankuro rushed inside. "GAARA!!" I heard them scream and rushed into the house to find Gaara on the floor and watched sickened as his father repeatedly smacked him with a baseball bat.

" Oh my god you ass hole!!" I yelled and lunged at him along with Kankuro and knocked him over. I spared a glance at Temari to see that she was using the phone.

Kankuro and I continued to beat up his father till the man was unconscious. "How. Dare. You. Ever. Hurt. Him. Like. That!!" I screamed at the man between punches. The police came in and pulled me off the unconscious man.

I watched as they loaded Gaara on to the stretcher and carry him into the ambulance. I walked out side and shot a worried glance at Temari and was met with teary eyes. I stared as the ambulance pulled away and watched it drive to the hospital.

Gaara's p.o.v 

"wh-where am I??" I looked around and all I saw was darkness.

"Ah hey there kid!! You are at the moment in the deepest recesses of your mind! Other wise known as.. My domain!!" boomed a loud voice.

I looked around franticly trying to search for the owner of the voice. Then all of sudden an exact replica of himself appeared out of no where.

"Oh no!! What do you want!!!" I groaned and smacked my forehead.

" Aw is that how you speak to your friend??" he said acting hurt. "well anyway.. I don't care!! What I want to talk about is this nice piece of man meat we have going on right now!!

I blushed and looked away."w-what are you talking about?"

He smiles and walked closer to me poking me in the ribs. "You know your little friend sasuke!! "He said smiling then his face turned serious and he looked at me. "Can we trust him?"

I looked at him confused the remembered what he was talking about. "Oh...you mean is he trust worthy ... unlike him."

Flashback 

"Come on uncle yashamaru!!" giggled a young Gaara as he dragged his uncle upstairs. "Come on come on!! I want to show you something!!! "He giggled in joy.

"Alright I am I am!" the man smiled and followed hi nephew upstairs.

"Okay!! Here it is!!" little Gaara yelled and showed his uncle his new teddy bear. "ISN'T IT AWSOME!!" he shouted and smiled from ear to ear.

Yashamaru smiled at the boy and watched as he bent over and grabbed more animals. 'm such a nice little ass for a 6 year old!' he thought o him self. He looked over his nephew as perverse thoughts flooded his head.

"Hey Gaara! Can I show you something?" he asked walking over and locking the door.

"Sure!! Anything you want uncle yashamaru!!" little Gaara replied smiling.

Yashamaru grinned at his nephew and picked him up and sat him on his bed. "Now Gaara I want you to act like its bath time and take your clothes off but do it slowly! So I can see if you do it right! Alright!!"

Little Gaara did as he was told confused as he watched his uncle rub himself repeatedly. "Uncle Yashamaru?? What are you doing?" he asked.

Yashamaru grinned at him evilly and picked Gaara up once he was fully undressed and placed him on the bed on his stomach. "Uncle Yashamaru what are you d-ahh!" his question was cut off as a siring pain rushed threw his backside.

"aahh!!" little Gaara cried out in pain as his uncle continued to thrust in and out of him violently. "yashamaru!! p-please stop it h-hurts!!" he screamed and was hushed as a hand slapped over his mouth.

"shhh little Gaara!! Everything will be okay! This is what all uncles do with there favorite nephews! " yashamau assured him.

Tears cascaded down gaara's face. "b-but it hurts!!" he mumbled under his hand.

"shut up!!" yashamaru yelled and punched him on the side of his face. Gaara's went wide then went shut as yashamaru thrusted into him more violently ill he spilled his see into him.

When he finished he pulled out of Gaara and glared at him. "if you tell anyone about this I will kill you!" he said and kicked little Gaara in the side and left him laying there in a mess of blood and seaman.

End flashback

I shivered at the memory and looked up." no I trust him with all my heart!" I said and looked into the eyes of my other self.

"then why don't you wake up!" he said and smiled softly at Gaara.

"what do you mean?" I asked and stared at him waiting for answers.

He smiled and said "Gaara they are waiting for you to wake up!! So wake p and get fucked like you deserve!!" he shouted and Gaara laughed.

All of a sudden a white light shined down on Gaara and he rubbed his eyes to keep from going blind.

"oh my god!! Gaara!!" someone shouted.

I opened up my eyes to someone in an eye burning orange jacket. "nn naruto. Quiet down I have a head ache!" I groaned out and threw my arm over my eyes.

"hm well I am glad your up mister subaku! You will be free to go soon!! Your mother already signed the papers!!" the doctor said walking in.

"umm sir, my mother died 16 years ago."

Eep so what did you guys think!!! Tell me please!! The more encouraged I get the faster they will come!!

Oh and before I for get!! All the people who have reviewed me so far!! I LURV YOU!!!!!! Thank you for reviewing!

You made my day a little better!!


	5. lets back up and restart

Yeah wow I haven't written anything in over a year...

I'm sorry!!

I went through some pretty rough stuff last year some serious depression and stuff! But I am all better now so I will FINALLY update!!!

So where do I begin...

Warnings: there is some smex going on in this one…the usual cussing and things!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or really anything in here but the plot!

ohgeezthestoryisstartingFINALLY!!!

The doctor looked at me oddly.

"Then...who was the woman who signed yo-" he was cut off mid-sentence as the door burst open and Temari came in with a big smile on her face.

"Gaara!!" she said excitedly and ran over to him and hugged him softly. "I'm so glad your okay." She looked at him lovingly.

"Listen I have some really good news, well I was going to wait for kankuro to turn 18 but since I saw how bad it was getting I decided to go down to the court house and try to get custody of you! So they said I could only do that if I had proof that my father was an unfit parent, so when you were knocked out before school started I took pictures of all the bruises and your forehead and the judge said you needed to get out of there right away and signed off the papers…" she stopped and took a deep breath. "So now Gaara, I am your legal guardian, you will never have to step foot in that house ever again." She smiled at him widely.

I sat there and looked at Temari; soaking in all of the information she had just thrusted into my lap. "You mean, I get to live with you?" I said looking up at her as a smile slowly spread across my face.

Temari smiled and hugged me again. "Your safe now little Gaara, I promise. "She whispered into my ear.

I felt the warmth and love wash over my body as she pulled away.

"Temari, where are we going to live?" I said looking up at her curiously.

Temari smiled. "Well I have been going to work while you and kankuro were at school and I have saved up a pretty decent amount of money and I rented us out a nice sized apartment!" she said excitedly.

A smile lit across my face. _No more dad, no more pain, no more getting beat over the smallest things!_ "Thank you Temari, thank you so much!" I yelled and wiggled to the end of my bed and hugged her tightly.

The door opened again and in peeked Sasuke. "Hey the doctors said you were awake!" he said smiling and walking completely in the room.

I gave him a once over and smirked. "Sasuke you look like shit..." my smirk melted to a smile as he playfully glared at me.

"Well staying in a hospital for 4 days does that to one babe." He said smiling and walking over to me, where he plopped down into the chair beside my bed before he reached over and latched onto my hand.

I smiled down at him lovingly, "you stayed with me the whole time?"

He looked up at me and grinned; "of course silly did you think I was just going to leave you here all this time?" he reached for my hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

I flushed profusely and stroked his hair. "You are an amazing person Sasuke" I leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

Ohnothisonewasreallyshort!!!

Yeah sorry about the uber shortness of this one but I am on a friend's computer and its dying so I need to hurry and post this. Well thank you to the people who reviewed this when I finally got around to checking my mail I saw that I had some reviews and they really made me smile and got me motivated to start writing it again. I'm not sure I will be able to stay on top of it but I will try, if I don't have school tomorrow I will update again!

Love you all very much!

3 Ashley


End file.
